A wide range of medical treatments are known that utilize “endoluminal prostheses.” As used herein, endoluminal prostheses are intended to mean medical devices that are adapted for temporary or permanent implantation within a body lumen, including both naturally occurring and artificially made lumens. Examples of lumens in which endoluminal prostheses may be implanted include, without limitation: arteries, veins gastrointestinal tract, biliary tract, urethra, trachea, hepatic and cerebral shunts, and fallopian tubes. Stent prostheses are known for implantation within a body lumen for providing artificial radial support to the wall tissue that defines the body lumen. To provide radial support to a blood vessel, such as one that has been widened by a percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, commonly referred to as “angioplasty,” “PTA” or “PTCA”, a stent may be implanted in conjunction with the procedure. Under this procedure, the stent may be collapsed to an insertion diameter and inserted into the vasculature at a site remote from the diseased vessel. The stent may then be delivered to the desired treatment site within the affected vessel and deployed, by self-expansion or radial expansion, to its desired diameter for treatment.
Recently, flexible prosthetic valves supported by stent structures that can be delivered percutaneously using a catheter-based delivery system have been developed for heart and venous valve replacement. These prosthetic valves may include either self-expanding or balloon-expandable stent structures with valve leaflets attached to the interior of the stent structure. The prosthetic valve can be reduced in diameter, by crimping onto a balloon catheter or by being contained within a sheath component of a delivery catheter, and advanced through the venous or arterial vasculature. Once the prosthetic valve is positioned at the treatment site, for instance within an incompetent native valve, the stent structure may be expanded to hold the prosthetic valve firmly in place. One example of a stented prosthetic valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,949 to Leonhardt et al. entitled “Percutaneous Placement Valve Stent”, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Another example of a stented prosthetic valve for a percutaneous pulmonary valve replacement procedure is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0199971 A1 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0199963 A1, both filed by Tower, et al., each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Minimally invasive and percutaneous replacement of cardiac valves typically does not involve actual physical removal of the diseased or injured heart valve. Rather, the replacement stented prosthetic valve is delivered in a compressed condition to the valve site, where it is expanded to its operational state.
A human heart includes two atrio-ventricular valves through which blood flows from the atria to the ventricles, the valves functioning to prevent return of blood to the atrium. The tricuspid valve, also known as the right atrioventricular valve, is a tri-flap valve located between the right atrium and the right ventricle. The mitral valve, also known as the bicuspid or left atrioventricular valve, is a dual-flap valve located between the left atrium (LA) and the left ventricle (LV), and serves to direct oxygenated blood from the lungs through the left side of the heart and into the aorta for distribution to the body. As with other valves of the heart, the mitral valve is a passive structure in that it does not itself expend any energy and does not perform any active contractile function. The mitral valve includes two moveable leaflets that each open and close in response to differential pressures on either side of the valve. Ideally, the leaflets move apart from each other when the valve is in an open position, and meet or “coapt” when the valve is in a closed position. Problems that may develop with valves include stenosis in which a valve does not open properly, and/or insufficiency or regurgitation in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve. The effects of valvular dysfunction vary, with mitral regurgitation or backflow typically having relatively severe physiological consequences to the patient.
Due to the different physical characteristics of the mitral valve as compared to other valves such as the pulmonary valve, percutaneous implantation of a valve in the mitral position has its own unique requirements for valve replacement. There is a continued desire to improve mitral valve replacement devices and procedures to accommodate the structure of the heart, including by providing improved devices and methods for replacing the mitral valve percutaneously.